


Tango of Love

by kavkei



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M, pent up sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkei/pseuds/kavkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Minho was gone out the door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this drama Scent Of A Woman and how hot Dong Wook was doing the tango.
> 
> on with the story~

They avoided each other. It has been almost 3 weeks since that unforgettable night. The night that they decided to stop seeing each other because they were afraid, too afraid of the seriousness and how fast their relationship has taken them to. ****

Jinki went to his tango class alone. It wasn't awkward anymore for the other people to see him there without his handsome partner; Minho. His only excuse for the said man was, "He's too busy with the new business project his dad put him in charge with." Complete with a professional fake smile across his face.

Unlike other days, Jinki lingered for a little while at his tango class. Saying that he wanna practice a little more so he could advance to intermediate class by the end of the month.

It was a lie obviously. He missed Minho. He missed having him there, firmly against his body. He missed moving in rhythm with that man. He missed the feeling of his hand warmly placed at the small of his back.

As he stood in the middle of the dance floor, tango music softly played at the background, he took a pose. One hand spread to the side another curled in sort of half a hug in front of him. He closed his eyes and as he was about to take a step forward the doorbell chimed.

He stopped in his track and turned to look at the unannounced guest. There stood Minho. In all his glory: with a flaming stare, long hair falling handsomely framing his small masculine face. He couldn't move, react or even utter a word for he was beyond shock to see the man he was just thinking about.

Minho fiercely took off his coat, undo his tie and unbutton the top two buttons of his Armani shirt. He moved forward. Moved towards the man that holds his heart. He moved fiercely towards him, rolling his sleeves up and captured the small man in his long arms. Frame him with his warm body.

Minho put them in the dancing position. How beautifully fit their bodies are against each other. How Jinki's smaller hands felt like home in Minho’s bigger ones. How, the warm from Minho’s other palm radiated Jinki's entire body starting from the small of his back.

Along with the music, Minho took a step forward, Jinki took a step back. Minho moved to the side and Jinki moved to the side. They are coordinated--after 20 tries in the dance class with different partner, Minho only succeeded to tango when he had Jinki in his arms. That's exactly how much it pains Minho to go through his days after they decided to let go of their feelings.

He can't function well. Not when Jinki is not his. Minho made a turn to the right and swung Jinki to the side. He pulled the still shocked man up and firmed to his body. He slid his hand along Jinki's round thigh that wrapped around his waist slowly, taking his time.

He turned Jinki around: one hand snaked to the front around his belly and the other holding Jinki's hand to the side as they moved two steps in front before Minho brought Jinki to his line of sight, pulled the other hand still holding Jinki's to the belly and pressed himself to Jinki's back without a nano gap.

They stopped--Minho taking in Jinki's scent while Jinki breathed in deep, closing his eyes too afraid to lose control. Jinki turned around slowly, gazing in Minho's big orbs: searching. Searching for answers, searching for reassurance. Minho pulled him closed then he brought both of his arms around Jinki's lithe form surrounding him, capturing him, not wanting to let go.

With a little hesitation, Jinki slowly circled his arms around Minho’s big form. Mimicking his action and laid his head at his favorite place: at the crook of Minho’s neck.

They are now dancing the tango with so much emotion, so much pent up anger and so much lust. Chest to chest, heartbeat to heartbeat.

And the music stops.

Minho was the first to pull away. Arms still wrapping around Jinki's waist, placing his forehead atop of Jinki's, nose brushing against each other and Jinki is breathing in Minho’s breath; he asked, "How do you plan to push my feelings away now Jinki?"

And Minho was gone out the door, leaving his heat and his scent to linger in the air around Jinki even before Jinki could mutter, "I miss you, Minho."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and double thank you for kudos-ing and commenting. much love and appreciation ^v^


End file.
